Harry Potter Rp
This is an Role Play between Rubyshade, HunterAmirose, and Snowclaw5553 with are OCs and favorite characters, the characters are listed below. And if I get to it, the plot. -Snowclaw5553 Oc, Owner Griffindor Artemis, HunterAmirose Gerald, HunterAmirose Ness, Rubyshade Romana, HunterAmirose Rose, Rubyshade Sanskrita, HunterAmirose Shiek, HunterAmirose Lotor, HunterAimrose Cok, Snowclaw5553 Ariana, HunterAimrose Athe, Snowclaw5553 Hufflepuff Brianna, HunterAmirose Chesire, HunterAmirose Josh, Rubyshade Ro , Snowclaw5553 Shiro, Rubyshade Zeekus, Snowclaw5553 Zena, Snowclaw5553 Snowy, Rubyshade Pendrix, Snowclaw5553 Carla, Rubyshase Remiel, Rubyshade Ravenclaw Akumu, HunterAmirose Kekashi, Rubyshade Red, Rubyshade Potix, Snowclaw5553 Timora, HunterAmirose Yivet, HunterAmirose Rach, Snowclaw5553 Leon, Rubyshade Shiro, Rubyshade Justin, Rubyshade Slytherin Anaca , Snowclaw5553 Chris, Rubyshade Draco, Rubyshade Loki, Rubyshade Ruby, Rubyshade Zelda, HunterAmirose Mercury, Rubyshade Risa, Snowclaw5553 Professor OC, Role, Owner Gold, Headmaster, Rubyshade Granite, teacher, Rubyshade Plot It opens with Zelda trying to get into the restricted section, but Gold catches her. Anaca watches from a shelf, that she somehow got up. Anaca leans over the edge, giving away she was there, Zelda sees her and asks Gold why she was there. Anaca jumps down. Finally, Zelda gets to go into the restricted section, after she tells Gold that she has a bludger with Draco’s name on it. Sheik catches Zelda and askes why she was in the library. After Zelda leaves, Anaca goes back up the shelf. Zelda comes out of the restricted section, with a hidden book. After coming out of the Library, Zelda screams ‘I GOT IT! Never make me do that again!’ Meanwhile Anaca is waking on the top of the bookshelfs. Gold then yells at Anaca to get down, Anaca, however stays up. Zelda then gives the book to Zena. Zelda then makes a deal with Zena to keep Draco away from her. Agreeing, Zena then ties up Draco with vines. Zena then runs to her dorm, laughing. Zelda then find Ms. Norris and let’s her. Ms. Norris turns out to be Loki and Zelda starts taking him back to the Slytherin dorm. In the Library Anaca is planing to go on the ceiling after being yelled at to stop, Anaca starts to run to her dorm, also being slytherin. Ro comes in having walked off before and starts studying. Anaca comes up to Zelda, and Zelda asks what she did, after explaining that she almost went in the ceiling, Zelda doesn’t question it. Gold then come after them. They both run to the Slytherin dorm. Zelda and Loki’s think that Anaca got on the roof, however that is not the case becuse Anaca never went on the roof. Zelda than states that she will tie a bell around Loki’s neck, and call him Lokitty if he is stuck in cat form. Which he is. Anaca wants to broadcast it. Zelda said no. Zelda than proceeds to tie a ribbon around Lokitt- I mean Loki’s neck. Anaca then pecks out to see if Gold is still there. She is still there. Zelda then puts Loki’s ribbon in a bow. Back in the library, Ro questions his homework. Zelda then welcomes Gold in who yells for Anaca. Anaca asks what she did, Sheik comes in. Sheik knows a good revenge plan for Anaca but Gold is still there. Gold then states that since Anaca was on the book sheleves. Anaca then yells that Zena goes on them all the time, and doesn’t get in trouble. Sheik than says that it wasn’t Zena, it was her using the polijuice potion. Zelda then goes exits with Loki. Anaca runs to her room. Sheik goes up with Anaca and tells her a revenge plan against Zelda. The plan is to tell Draco and Loki that Zelda likes them. Anaca doesn’t like the plan and says that she knows that Zena is working for Zelda for a week. Sheik is still trying to get Anaca to do it but Anaca rejects it. After Anaca states that she is ''not ''going to prank Zelda, Sheik says she talked Chris into it. Yivet asks if they know where Zelda is, Sheik replies and Yivet drags Zelda off. tSheik asked if Loki got her message, he says yes, then Anaca shoves them out. Sheik then yells that they have a class in an hour. Anaca is going to take a nap. Romana comes then to cat sit Starla, Anaca, who is trying to sleep, opens the door with some simple air pressure. Sheik then tries to open the the closet door only to find it is locked. She picks up Loki who then picks the lock. The closet opens only to find Zelda with have of her mouth stitched shut. Meanwhile Zena goes to the library that the book about Greek monsters that she had Zelda get her is inaccurate. Back at the potions room Loki calls for Gold, Gold comes and asks what happened. Sheik throws up in the trash. Gold helps get the stitches out and Sheik can’t look. Anaca annoces that someone had to do it, and that it wasn’t her. Sheik points out that there is a silencing spell so she wouldn’t make a noise. Starla then brings Romana to the potions room. Loki is still stuck as a cat, and on a whim desion, screamed in Loki’s ear, bring him back to normal form. Yivet comes in and asks what happened, Anaca thinks it was her that did it. Yivet proves that she did fix a plushi. They then discuss putting Yivet to a truth sermum, after classes. This fails however and Anaca goes for more evidence through Briana. She then remembers the Yivet and Zelda were practice potions to gether, and Zelda didn’t come back. Anaca runs back bangs open the door that hits Josh. Anaca and Zena both say that Yivet sticks of polijuice potion, but she is still turned loose. Then they go to the infirmary and talk with Zelda. Anaca gets nervous, so ice starts spreeding. She then brings the cat, Starla and places her on Zelda’s head. After Zena tackles in her head. Zelda calms back down. Alternat Sheik asks were Flitch keeps the keys to the store room. Anaca replies that they are in his desk. Sheik, not wanting to get in trouble, asks Loki to unlock it. Loki however has other plans, and is asleep. Anaca wakes him up. Loki wakes up with a start and Anaca and Sheik talk him into picking the lock. Lokitty - I mean Loki turns cat and picks the lock with his claws. They open the door to find a dark closet, Loki passes Sheik a flashlight to find Zelda with her mouth swen shut. Zena comes in to yell at something. Sheik runs off, Loki runs to Zelda and Anaca states the ovbious that it would be hard to tell Gold. Artemis then gets Gold, and before she gets there Anaca confesses the she overflowed the bathrooms. Artemis crashes into Gold and says it is an emergency. Anaca then defends herself that she smelled polijuice potion. Gold then runs to Zelda. Artemis notices that she has a silencing spell on her and Anaca states that she couldn’t have done it then, because her spells back fire. Sheik and Zena agree. Anaca says there is still a sent of Polijuice on Zelda, and Zelda, Gold, and Sheik go to the infirmary. Sheik and Anaca start to fight, with Zena in the middle trying to stop Anaca.Category:Items Category:Rps